Texting
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: IPod Challenge. It all started with 2 pictures which turned into blackmail. Blackmail turns into friendship and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**IPod Challenge**

**Dirty Picture (feat. Ke$ha & Fabolous) By Taio Cruz**

Bonnie Bennett sighed, completely bored out of her mind seating in her last class of the day , Algebra II.

Tapping her lead pencil on the deck . Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her back jean pocket. Taking out her Iphone 4 the witch frowned .  
The text message was from Damon Salvatore.  
Sliding her finger to unlock her phone, the dark skin witch read the text.

_" Wat r u doin lil witch? "_

Bonnie rolled her green eyes in annoyance before replying .

_"I'm in Algebra II and how the hell did u get my number?"_

Seconds after sending the text, her phone vibrated again.

_" Oh math how boring ... and lets just say I found it laying around."_

_"You took it from Stefan's contacts, didn't u?_" she demanded.

_"Of course not, u hear the sarcasm . Anyways, lil witch send me a picture."_

Bonnie's frown deepened,_ " Why the hell would I ever send U a picture of ME?"_

The text read _" Cuz lil witch then I'll send u a pix of me ;) ."_

Bonnie rolled her eyes again imagining Damon smirking as he write this. Sighing for the millionth time , Bonnie decided to have a little bit of fun, hoping that it would help time pass by faster .  
Tapping her camera app the witch snapped a picture of herself as she stuck out her tongue. Happy with the picture of herself, she sent it to Damon.

Seconds later the older Salvatore brother reserved the picture . The silly picture of Bonnie made the vampire smile . _" That was really cute lil witch."_ he texted pushing send.

_"Now it's your turn vamp "._ Bonnie texted back.

_" Are you sure Bon Bon?"_

_"Of course I want to see that sexy face of yours , you hear the sarcasm? =D"_

_"LMFAO !, your funny lil witch "_ Damon texted . After sending it, he turned the camera on himself , but before taking the picture Damon's wolfish smirk grace his pale face. Running at his vampire speed towards his room . Damon thought that Bonnie Bennett was going to get the shock of her life.

Five minutes past by before the girls phone vibrated again. Tapping the picture text. Bonnie's eyes widen at the image before her. " OH MY GOD!" Bonnie shouted as she hid her phone, causing everyone in the room to look at her oddly.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" Stefan asked concern as he turned around in his seat to face her .

Bonnie looked up at the younger Salvatore brother in front of her. " Yeah... um yeah . I'm fine". She said plastering a fake smile.

After everyone went back to the lesson, Bonnie looked at the picture again. The picture was of Damon Salvatore, taking a picture of himself in front of the mirror completely naked . Bonnie couldn't believe Damon would send her such a dirty picture.

Smirking the girl was not a prude and deciding that the vampire needed to get a hit at his big ego, just to bring him down to earth again . Bonnie tapped reply ready to comment on the picture.

A minute went by as Damon waited patiently for the witch to text him and he was not disappointed.

_" HOT!... but y is "IT" so small?_

Damon's eyes darken at the words the witch wrote before he texted her back_. " Oh... I'll show you just how small "IT", really is Bonnie Bennett!"_ he sent the message as he threw his phone into his pocket and left the house, running at vampire speed toward the High School, to wait for the witch by her car.

Bonnie read the text causing her smiling face to disappear . " Just great , what did I just get myself into?" She sighed before the bell sounded out, dismissing class.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews . I decided to write a Second Chapter because you guys asked. So here it is, Hope you like.  
**

**IPod Challenge Chapter 2  
**

**Dirty Picture (feat. Ke$ha & Fabolous) By Taio Cruz**

Quickly leaving Algebra II behind her , Bonnie walked out towards the parking lot. Looking over her shoulder every second, scanning for _Him_.

Not paying attention to what was in front of her, until she heard the voice she was dreading to hear .

"Hello little witch".

Bonnie snapped her head towards the voice .

There leaning on her white, Toyota Prius was the homicidal Vampire. Sporting his leather jacket, black shirt and dark jeans with black boots.

"Damon". Bonnie narrowed her green eyes suspiciously.

The older Salvatore brother just smirked knowing that he couldn't do anything here in the middle of the school parking lot, but showed up anyway just to scare her. " So you think "IT" is small , huh?"

" I love that you get right to the point". Bonnie muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you'll love other things about me, once I'm done with you". Damon wiggled his brows.

The witch glared at him and mentally demonstrated her powers causing Damon a slight aneurysm.

"Ouch!... Witch that hurts". He snarled rubbing his temple .

"Then move before I make it worse" . She warned .

"Aw... come on Bonnie I just wanted to talk". He exclaimed gritting his teeth from the pain in his head as he moved aside.

" I don't want to talk to you". Bonnie snapped quickly getting into her car and driving away.

Damon watched as the witch left the parking lot . A little upset and annoyed, his icy blue eyes looked around making sure no one was watching him before speeding out of the school parking lot himself and towards the Bennett household.

Bonnie sighed in relief when she got away from the vampire and now came up to her drive way. Parking her car, Bonnie grabbed her bag and closed the car door . Before her brain could make out what happened . Bonnie was pushed up against her car roughly by very strong hands .

" That was not very nice Bon Bon". Damon smirked catching the little witch off guard.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie inquired spitting his name out like poison.

"Just answer my earlier question and I'll let you go". Damon exclaimed stepping into Bonnie's personal space.

Bonnie shivered slightly as the vampire's breath touched her skin. "Yeah... yeah "it's" small. She lied.

"Liar". Damon whispered slightly brushing his pale pink lips onto Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie began to panic never having Damon this close before and not liking the feeling that he was causing her . " I'm not lying!"

Damon smirked thinking how stubborn the witch really was. " Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!". She snapped and before she knew it Damon kissed her.

Flabbergasted Bonnie didn't do anything at first. Snapping out of her shock stage, Bonnie tried to fight the 145 year old vampire off of her, but he just grabbed her wrist's with one hand and continued to kiss her until Bonnie finally kissed him back.

Seconds later Bonnie saw a flash through her closed lids and heard a snap from a camera before Damon pulled away.

"Thanks for the picture little witch ". Damon smirked holding onto his phone as he quickly ran away , leaving Bonnie to grow angrier by the second .

"DAMON SALVATORE !" She yelled out " DELETE THAT PICTURE!.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the 13 Reviews .This story originally was a one shot then it became a two shot now it WILL be Multi-Chapters. =D YAY!**

**People keep on telling me to make the chapters longer , but the reason why the chapters are so short is because I only have 30-45 mins to write it in my computer class , but the good news is I'll try to update 2-3 times a week.**

**IPod Challenge **

**Chapter 3**

**Dirty Picture (feat. Ke$ha & Fabolous) By Taio Cruz**

Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding House smiling his ass off as his brother came down the stairs.

" What are you up to Damon ? " Stefan seriously asked his older brother.

"Oh little brother , me up to something? never". He said sarcastically before going into the library.

"Then what's got you all happy?" Stefan asked suspiciously crossing his arms.

"Bonnie ". Was all Damon said before leaving his little brother behind frowning.

Storming into her house Bonnie slammed her front door shut as her blood boiled and ready to light something... more like someone on fire. Going up to her bedroom and putting her bag on her dresser . The witch crashed on top of her bed. Thinking on how to get Damon's phone and deleting that picture of them kissing.

"God I can't believe I kissed him". Bonnie groaned as she round over and buried her head into her pillow " I must be going mad".

Sometime past by before Bonnie awoke from her little nap, hearing her ring-tone play. Searching all over her bed, trying to find her phone and finally finding it , she answered. "Hello".

"Hey Bon Bon". Came Damon's seductive voice.

Bonnie threw herself back on her bed wincing. " GOD, WHAT DAMON? ". She snapped. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh there is a lot of things I want." He stated not paying any mind to her yelling at him. " Like killing my bitch of an ex , but we all don't get what we want, now do we? At least she's hundreds of feet underground suffering ".

"Damon". Bonnie snarled into the phone. " Get to the point".

"Fine, gosh you are no fun". Damon sighed dramatically.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes in annoyance as Damon paused before continuing .

"OK I'll delete the picture of us kissing if you help me with something ." He exclaimed causing the witch to frown on the other line.

" What do you need help with ?" Bonnie winced while looking up at her bedroom ceiling.

" Well as much as I can't stand my little brother at times . He's been very Emo lately and I know it's because of Elena and him breaking up"...

"Wait. Are you asking me to help you get them back together?" Bonnie interrupted as she raised a questioning brow.

"Yes". The vampire answered.

Bonnie smiled through the phone thinking that Damon sometimes did have a heart even if it didn't beat. " OK I'll help , but on one condition ."

"And what's that?" Damon frowned taking a sip of his drink.

"Say that I care and love you Stefan". Bonnie giggled.

"NO!". He snarled as the veins under his eyes began to appear.

"Fine then keep the picture because I'm not helping you ". She stated about to hang up her phone.

"Fine!" . He shouted causing Bonnie to smirk.

"Wait, You have to shout it out loud ". The witch added causing Damon's eyes to darken more.

"Don't push it Bonnie" . Damon snapped.

"Ok... fine , I guess I'll be sending that naked picture of you to every boy on the football team." Bonnie smirked wolfishly.

"You wouldn't dare". He hissed angrily about to break his phone.

"Try me Damon ". Bonnie said hearing glass break on the other line.

Hating that the little Bennett witch quickly angered him to no end . Damon's grip on his brandy tightened, making the glass shatter in his hand and before he shouted at the top of his lungs.

" I CARE AND LOVE YOU STEFAN !" .

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the 15 Reviews . **

**This Chapter is a little bit sad and NO! Damon and Bonnie action , but it must be done.  
**

**IPod Challenge**

** Chapter 4  
**

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

Stefan reached for another shot of whiskey. After his older brother yelled something that Stefan didn't believe he meant. Seating in his room Stefan thought on how much he needs Katherine's doppelganger Elena as pictures of them happy together were scattered all around the floor.

" Your killing your liver you know". Damon tried to joke as he stood at the door of Stefan's bedroom while his little brother took another shot .

"Leave Damon!". Stefan snarled from his sitting position on the sofa, not bothering to look up at him as he held onto his phone.

" You know drinking will get you nowhere". Damon taunted crossing his arms while leaning on the door frame .

"I said get out! ". Stefan snapped, throwing his shot glass at his older brother.

Damon caught the shot glass in mid-air and glared at Stefan before his said. " Just call her already ", and left his little brother alone to drown himself in pity .

Stefan wished that the whiskey could make him feel numb. As he wondered if Elena ever thought about him as much as he thought about her.

Looking over at the big grandfather clock. He saw it was a quarter after one. Looking down at his phone Stefan pushed the call button on Elena Gilbert's number.

After the fourth ring Stefan heard Elena's sleepy voice. "Hello".

He didn't answer her at first. All he wanted was to hear her voice .

"Hello! ". She said again. "Stefan is that you? "

Stefan thought on how he could of gone this long without her.

"Stefan?" Elena repeated with worry in her tone.

" I need you Elena". Stefan's raspy voice sounded out.

"Oh... Stefan I need you as well , but I told you . I need to make sure that all of my friends and family are safe again as well as me". Elena stated through the other line.

"I know, but I just couldn't fight it anymore " . The younger Salvatore exclaimed . " I just wanted to at least hear your voice".

"Stefan" . Elena said sounding like she was crying " I just need time."

Gripping onto his phone like his life depended on it, he heard Elena say 'Goodbye Stefan', before she ended the connection.

Tears rolled down the vampires face . Guessing that he would rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Throwing his phone down on the coffee table . Stefan sneered annoyed as he remembered his dear older brother never returning the shot glass he threw at him.

Tormenting himself and wishing that he could get drunk . Stefan continued to drink, but straight out of the Jack Daniel's glass bottle this time. Sighing and staring at his bedroom door. He kept on wishing that Elena would come sweeping in the way she did before.

Growing angry with himself, Stefan threw the empty bottle at the door with his vampire strength causing the bottle to shatter.

Down the hall Damon was laying in his bed as he heard glass break from Stefan's room .

Thinking that Bonnie and himself needed to meet soon and come up with a plan quickly, before his little brother drove a stake through his heart .

Sighing defeated Damon closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow he will still see his little brother alive .

As he knew what that pain felt like with Katherine and promising himself to never feel that kind of pain again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews . **

**IPod Challenge**

**S&M by Rihanna**

** Chapter 5  
**

Bonnie was in her room doing homework when she heard a tapping on her window. Walking over to said window her green eyes landed on the devil himself.

"What Damon?" Bonnie demanded as she opened her window already irritated before he spoke.

"What? No hello Damon . Where are your manners".

"Hello Damon ". She spatted her greeting.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon smirked.

"Not a chance Salvatore".

"Fine, little witch see you on the porch then". That being his last words, the vampire quickly disappeared from her sight.

Seconds later Bonnie opened her door and stepped out onto her front porch. "So what do I owe the pleasure?". She sarcastically stated.

Damon raised a brow ready to comment , but decided to just get right to the point seeming as he hadn't had breakfast yet. "We need to start brain storming quickly , before dear Stefan kills himself". He exclaimed with very dry humor.

Bonnie crossed her arms never liking Damon's sense of humor. " Ok I was thinking about a plan all last night and I came up with something but ..." She trailed off.

"But what little witch?" He snapped as he copied her and crossed his arms as well." I don't have all day, so spit it out already ".

"Oh, someone is a little cranky this morning ." Bonnie smirked as she leaned on the door.

"Whatever ". Damon rolled his eyes , "Get on with it ".

"Ok , but we'll need some Vervain". She exclaimed causing Damon to frown.

"Why ?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see". She smirked leaving Damon standing alone on her front porch. Pondering why Vervain was needed in the plan.

Shrugging that thought from his mind, Damon quickly left the Bennett household to go find a pretty girl for breakfast.

* * *

As early morning became mid after noon and Damon no longer cranky after feeding off two teen girls and some guy who was trying to steal from a old lady. The vampire pulled out his phone from his back pocket while he sat at Mystic Grill waiting for his drink at the bar.

_"Wat'cha you doing?"_ Damon texted Bonnie who was seating at a booth with Elena by the pool tables.

Bonnie looked down at her iphone when it vibrated seen whom the message was from.

"Mmmmm..." She groaned in dread.

"Is everything ok Bonnie? Elena questioned her best friend as the witch quickly snapped her head up towards her.

"Yeah, just need to text someone real quick" . She stated as Elena nodded, standing up and walking over to Matt Donovan , Tyler Lockwood and her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert, who where playing pool.

_" I think being so old is starting to get to you Damon. Can't you even see what's right behind you. Huh?"_. Bonnie texted pressing send.

Once Damon read her message he turned his head in her direction menacingly before he slowly sent her a wolfish smirk . Making Bonnie shiver extreme uneasy and causing her to slightly jump when she received a new message.

_"Don't look so afraid Bonnie "._ Damon teased her.

The witch narrowed her orbs after reading the message and trying to convince herself that she was not afraid of him. The petite seventeen-year old witch took a deep breath as she glared at the back of the vamps head and send him some of her powers causing him a slight aneurysm.

A moment past before Damon send her another message.

_" You know Bon Bon... I'm starting to love the infliction of __pain your sending me"._

_" You are such a Sadomasochist Damon, why am I not surprise"._

Damon smirked as he read her text ._ " I'm also into __BDSM__ "__._

_"Of course you are"_. Bonnie texted rolling her eyes mentally .

_" You should try it some time Bon Bon , I'll be your slave for the night"._ Damon replied before finishing his drink._  
_

_"Sorry I don't mess around with OLD guys__". _She stated and made sure she capitalized the word old.

Damon cracked a small smile before he stood up and was at the little witches side in a flash . " You know Bonnie I may be bad , but I'm perfectly good at 'it' ".

Bonnie looked into his baby blue eyes before she smiled at him. " I'll keep that in mind , now that I know that chains and whips excite you.

That being said she stood up and walked over towards the pool table, but before she left him she sent the vampire another quick aneurysm for good measure.

The pain was quick not truly hurting Damon as he left Mystic Grill and sent Bonnie one last text.

" I love the feeling you bring to me... little witch :-[ ".

**TBC (To be continued)**

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews and sorry for the long wait. **

**IPod Challenge**

**Teeth by Lady GaGa**

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie slowly walked to her car after getting a text from Damon, to meet him at the Salvatore boarding house. She hadn't seen the homicidal Vampire since yesterday, when they crossed paths with one another at Mystic Grill.

The witch sighed not rushing to meet Damon . She was very happy to not hear or see the vampire for a good 24 hours, but luck was not on her side today as she pulled up to the long Salvatore's driveway. Parking, Bonnie slowly exited her car and walked up to the big wood door, but before she could knock the door opened.

"Hello little witch", came the annoying voice of Damon into Bonnie's ears.

"Hi" She muttered before entering the house.

Damon raised a dark brow as Bonnie pushed past him, but didn't say anything about it.

"So why did you want to see me ?" Bonnie blurted out with her back facing the vampire as she kept walking into the library not caring if he followed.

" Well, I text-ed you because we need to put your plan into action". Damon smirked taking out a small ziploc bag from his back pocket that had some Vervain.

Bonnie's green eyes stared at the semi-woody, purple Flower/Plant. The witch went to grab it, but Damon's voice stopped her.

"I don't think so little witch ". He exclaimed putting the bag behind his back. " You think I'm stupid? You think I will give a witch something that can weaken vampires or kill us..."

Bonnie stared up at the vampire's blue eyes as they stood at the center of the Salvatore library. Not saying anything as Damon continued his ranting. " You haven't even told me what the plan is yet".

The dark skin witch slowly smiled, " Isolation" .

"What?" the vampire questioned clearly confuse.

"For once you Damon Salvatore will have to trust me". Bonnie smirked holding out her hand waiting for the bag.

Damon narrowed his blue orbs menacingly, but still handed the Vervain over to the witch.

Bonnie open the ziploc bag which caused Damon to take a few steps back.

"Is something wrong Damon?" Bonnie smirked playfully with a glimmer of mischief in her green eyes.

"NO" Damon snapped backing away from the witch with his eyes on the bag in her tiny hands.

"No, huh." Bonnie teased slowly strolling up to him and cornering him between two book shelves. " Are you sure about that?"

Damon's eyes started to turn from the breath taking blue into the horror looking red as he stared down at Bonnie. Who took a tiny piece of vervain out of the bag and started playing with it in her hand.

Bonnie wasn't scared as she gazed up at Damon, who's eyes turned red and the veins around his eyes started to surface. Taking a step closer to him , Damon brawled baring his vampire teeth at her.

Bonnie stood a inch away from the vampire . She was really looking at him, taking in what he really looked like . Smiling up at him, she slowly touched his face as Damon snarled at her.

Damon didn't want to hurt Bonnie ,but if the vervain touched his skin there will be hell to pay. Looking at the witches face Damon tried to relax as she traced his veins under his eyes.

" Trust me " she whisper watching him struggle to calm himself down .

In-hailing deeply Damon felt his eyes slowly return back to normal.

Bonnie was surprise that he did as she asked of him as she watched his teeth go back to normal human teeth again. " Now was that so hard" Bonnie taunted running the vervain do his black shirt making sure to not touch his pale skin.

Damon stood still as a rock watching Bonnie run the plant down his shirt . About to warn her if the vervain touch him that he would snap her neck but was interrupted.

" What are you two doing?" came the voice of Stefan who stood by the door frame with a curious look as he eyed the pair in the corner.

"Nothing" Bonnie quickly said as she backed away from Damon.

Damon didn't say anything and not bothering to spare a glance at his brother as his eyes stayed on the witch .

"It doesn't look like nothing" Stefan exclaimed crossing his arms as his eyes moved from his brother back to Bonnie.

" We were just talking " She stated , " and now I'm leaving".

Glancing at Damon one last time Bonnie quickly walked past Stefan muttering her good byes .

Walking back to her car as she mentally yelled at herself ._ 'What the hell was that Bonnie'._

"I don't know " She voiced out muttering to herself as she got into her car and drove away confuse.

"But one thing I do know is that, I am not scared of him even in his vampire form". She smiled while driving home.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the Reviews !**

**This Chapter go to KivaJayelle for reviewing every chapter so far . You Rock!**

**IPod Challenge**

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift  
**

**Chapter 7**

Sitting at her kitchen table Bonnie opened her book of spells that her grandmother gave her before she died. Flipping threw it's ancient pages, the witch stopped on a random page . " Invisibility spell" Bonnie read ." I'm going to have to use that one day". She smirked evilly thinking that the spell will do well for a great prank .

Turning the page the witch came across a body levitation spell . "Cool, but not what I'm looking for". She sighed continuing on with her search.

After 30 minutes of reading over useless spells . Bonnie became frustrated and threw her head on the tome . "My eyes burn ". She winced knowing that she couldn't give up looking for the perfect spell that she once read before, if this plan of her's was going to workout.

Opening her eyes again as her face was on the book and all the letters were blurry, Bonnie sighed and sat up reading where she left off. " HA! she shouted "Found you". She stated looking down at the book with the spell that she had been seeking out.

Reading the directions of the entrapment spell, Bonnie got to work. Marking every which way to escape her house . She muttered the spell as she marked all the windows and in and out doors to her house with vervain .

After she finished the spell the witch walked to the front door with her school bag, that had clothes in it for the weekend and took out her iphone. _"Done, b there n 10 mins"_ She texted Damon before leaving her house . The witch put her phone in her back jean pocket and then frowned at who was waiting for her by her car.

"Damon " She snarled.

"Bonnie" He said right back at her.

"I thought we agreed to meet up at your place ? " Bonnie stated putting on her back pack correctly as it kept sliding off her shoulder.

"Yeah we did , but that's not very gentlemen of me ". Damon flashed her a bright smile." So I came to pick you up".

"More like you came just to annoy me" Bonnie muttered rolling her eyes before walking to his 1967 Chevy Camaro.

"What was that Bon Bon?"

"Oh, nothing " The witch faked a smile.

Damon plastered an amused smirk, hearing everything she said ,but deciding to say nothing more as he got into the drivers seat and drove away.

The drive so far to the Salvatore boarding house was silent. The witch stared out the window and the vampire stared at the road as both of them thought about yesterday activities .

Sighing Bonnie was getting bored in the car and then decided to turn on the radio.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Bonnie turning to a good station.

"It's to quiet and I'm bored " She stated, " and I'm turning on the radio to get rid of this awkward silence."

Stopping at a good radio station, Bonnie smiled "Awe I love this song", and turned the volume up as she sung along with Taylor Swift.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

Damon made a face at Bonnie who was singing her heart out. " I can't believe this shit." He muttered.

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

Ready to off himself, Damon reached out to turn off the radio, but was shocked before getting near it. "Fuck" Damon yelped feeling like he just got electrocuted.

The witch smirked amused as she continued singing.

And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

The vampire's grip on the steering wheel became tighter as he pushed the gas to get to the boarding house faster.

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

Bonnie knew he was losing it and that made it all the more fun. Turing towards her left and facing Damon, she sung to him.

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

Damon glared at the witch singing to him. Knowing that he couldn't stand stupid love songs like this one, but did crack a tiny little smile before pulling up to the house.

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

Sighing Damon thank God it was all over with and turned off his car, but the song kept playing and Bonnie not caring that they arrived to their destination and just kept on singing.

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

Rolled his blue eyes as he took off his seat belt and turned to open the car door, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell?" he said trying again but it would not budge . Snarling he turned sharply towards Bonnie . " Unlock the door witch!" he yelled over the music.

"Sorry I can't hear you" Bonnie smirked and continued to sing the song as Damon tried in vain to open the door .

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Giving up on trying to open up the car door . Damon crossed his arms and waited for the stupid song to finish. While thinking all the ways he could kill himself.

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

The song ended and Bonnie released the locking spell on the car . " Now was that so bad? " Bonnie teased before exiting the car.

The vampire growled at the witch as he slammed the car door shut and stormed into his house. Thinking this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**Review Please ! Sorry for the long wait.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**IPod Challenge**

**Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie rolled her green eyes thinking that Damon needs to relax and develop a sense of humor while following him into the living room.

Going straight to the brandy Damon poured himself a glass before taking a seat. "So what's the next part of your brilliant plan? "he remarked after consuming half of the drink in his hand.

The dark skin witch smirked as she uncrossed her arms and pulled out her iphone from her back pocket. "Watch and learn, old man" she stated before calling Stefan.

"Hello" came Stefan's voice from the other line.

"Stefan!" Bonnie said coating her voice in fear as well as worry.

"What? What's wrong Bonnie?" Stefan sounded concern from the way his friend's voice cracked.

"It's..." Bonnie paused for a dramatic effect, "it's Elena, she's... she's hurt".

"What!" Damon could hear his little brother yell into the phone. "Where are you?"

"At the boarding house, Stefan please come quickly. She's lost a lot of blood and I don't know what to do." Bonnie told the young Salvatore brother in a fake panicky voice as the older Salvatore brother watched amuse from the sofa.

"I'll be there soon" Stefan claimed and quickly hung up the phone.

Giving a soft chuckle Damon applauded the witch's acting abilities. "Very convincing job Bon Bon. If I hadn't known any better, I would of fell for it too".

"Why thank you, I guess drama class did pay off" she smiled.

Damon smirked as he eyed the witch before him that just kept surprising him left and right.

"Now we wait" Bonnie stated plopping down next to Damon.

Five minutes past before Stefan burst into the house and at vampire speed into living room. Where he caught sight of Bonnie looking relax with her laptop in hand and Damon seating next to the witch reading a book and sipping on his drink calmly.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Elena?" Stefan demand at once.

"Whatever do you mean little brother and who's this Elena you're speaking of?" Damon smirked from behind his book pretending to be acting clueless.

Stefan growled at Damon knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of him as Bonnie elbow him.

"Stefan" Bonnie voiced getting the vampires attention as she stood up." Elena is safe, but I am so sorry that I have to do this to you" she trailed off.

"Do wha..." before Stefan could finish he fell to his knees in pain and clinged to his head screaming.

"I am so sorry it'll only last a second." The witch muttered closing her eyes not liking that she was the cause of her friend's pain.

"What are you doing?" Damon demanded not knowing that this was part of her plan.

"AAAAAHHHHH!... BBBOOINNNE!... PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAAASSEEE!..." Stefan shouted out in pain. "SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!"

"I have to do this" Bonnie told Damon wiping the blood off her noise and opening her eyes, watching Stefan suffer before he passed out.

"What the hell was that witch!" Damon shouted angry.

"What I had to do for this plan to work" Bonnie told him.

"Well next time warn me will you".

"Whatever" Bonnie muttered rolling her eyes. "Now come on let's get Stefan to my house before he wakes up".

Not saying another word Damon picked up his unconscious brother and walked out the house towards his pickup truck. Throwing Stefan in the back as Bonnie climbed into the driver's seat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving" Bonnie said thinking it was obvious.

"I don't think so" he snapped standing between her and the door. "Now move over, you are no way in hell driving my car."

"Seriously" Bonnie stated," We don't have time for this".

"Then move" Damon snapped dead serious.

"No" Bonnie crossed her arms, "you are not the boss of me".

"Fine then I'll move you, myself " he exclaimed before grabbing Bonnie and carrying her out the car kicking and screaming, while walking around to the passenger seat.

"Damon put me down!" Bonnie shouted, hitting his back.

The vampire smirked as the witch tried to get free while he opened the passenger door and threw her in gently before slamming the door shut.

Running at vampire speed to the driver's side, Damon got the door slammed in his face. "Open the door!".

Bonnie smirked sliding into the driver's seat. "No" she said thinking that she won their little childish game but frowned when she couldn't find the car keys.

"Looking for this?" Damon smirked holding the keys.

Bonnie glared at him through the window, unlocking the car door and sliding back over to where Damon put her as he climbed into the truck.

"I thought you would see it my way Bon Bon" Damon smiled starting up the car and driving away as Bonnie crossed her arms saying nothing all the way back to her house.

Arriving at the Bennett house once again, Bonnie broke the silence first once they got Stefan out the car. "Put him down here" she said a few feet from her house and looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Why?" Damon raised a brow as he dropped Stefan's body on the ground.

"Because if you step onto my porch, you will be stuck there for 48 hours too." Bonnie exclaimed, elevating Stefan's body and walking into her house leaving Damon behind.

Entering her home she set Stefan down on her couch in the living room. Walking over to her kitchen she grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a quick note before walking out the house.

"Done" Bonnie said walking up to Damon who was waiting by his truck while the sunset made his face look even more beautiful.

"Are you sure your plan will work witch?"

"Of course" Bonnie turned away from him and quickly cleared her mind from anything Damon and the word beautiful in the same sentence," but now it's your turn to get Elena".

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Oh and those of you who have read Hufflepuff bash and are waiting for an update I am working it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IPod Challenge**

******Bodies by Drowning Pool**

**Chapter 9**

"So what did you mean if I step onto your porch I would be stuck there?" Damon questioned as he drove them to the Gilbert's residents.

"I marked my house with vervain Damon" Bonnie said, "So for the unlucky vampire that's in my house right now, that being Stefan will get third degree burns if he tries leaving my house and I also put up an entrapment spell for Elena.

"To make retreat impossible" Damon finished for the witch as Elena's house came into view.

"You got it now old man?" Bonnie taunted and then snickered after hearing Damon growl at her.

Annoyed with the Witch once again, the vampire stepped out of his truck and as he walked up towards Katherine's doppelgangers' house, Damon smirked to himself coming up with a brilliant plan to get Elena to Bonnie's house and also upsetting the witch along the way. _'Killing two birds with one stone'_ he thought before knocking on the Gilbert's door with the witch at his side.

It took a long minute for the door to open, causing an awkward silence to fall between the Witch and Vampire before being greeted by their friend.

"Bonnie; Damon what are you two doing here?" Elena exclaimed quite surprise by their arrival let alone them coming together and neither one burnt or blooding to death.

Damon smiled at the girl, "You'll find out soon enough" he stated mischievously before moving his hand to Elena's neck quickly and snapping it in half.

"DAMON!" Bonnie yelled out, not believing what the vampire just did to her best friend," What did you just do?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head off Bonnie" He smirked as he held onto the lifeless body of Elena Gilbert in his arms. "She's wearing the Gilbert ring, she'll be just fine".

"I can't believe you" she snapped before punching him in the arm as hard as she could.

"What?" He questioned pretending what he just did was ok. " You said it was my turn to get Elena and I have her" Damon stated the fact as he held the girl bridal style in his arms before walking back to the truck and away from the witch, who had an unbelievable facial expression with a twist of anger.

_'Ok that was a bit extreme'_ he thought as he put Elena in the back of his truck and closed the door while Bonnie glared angrily at him. _'But worth the laugh'. _He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the witch. "You coming Bon Bon?" Damon inquired, "Or are you going to continue to glare daggers at my head."

Bonnie crossed her arms before the glaring daggers at his head, turned into making his blood vessels pop for a few seconds.

"AHH…" He hissed holding his temples from the infliction of pain that lasted about 5 seconds. "Stop with the whole witchy migraine on me will you!"

"Um… I'll think about it" she said sarcastically before her voice changed, showing how she truly felt. "Once you stop being a complete ass!" Bonnie snapped before storming to the passenger door, opening it and stepping into the pick up truck before slamming the door shut with her powers, making the windows shake .

'_God this girl has no sense of humor'. _Damon thought rolling his eyes before jumping into his car with an angry awaiting witch and having a long silent drive back to Bonnie's house. Knowing that this was the only silence he was going to get this weekend.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
